Tripp Maxwell (Book Character)
Tripp Maxwell is an alias used by Nick Maxwell in Ali's Pretty Little Lies and Crushed. "Tripp" is mentioned as a patient at the Preserve and both Iris' and Real Ali's boyfriend. His true identity was revealed in Deadly. Background Tripp/Nick is shown to come from a very wealthy family from New Jersey. However, he also had to go inside a Mental Institution for Borderline Personality Disorder. After he was released, his Mother kicked him out of their estate for unknown reasons. His family has a lot of houses and mansions around the country. Aria states that one of his family's houses is "nicer than the Kahn's." Biography Tripp Maxwell is first mentioned in Ali's Pretty Little Lies, ''by the Real Alison Dilaurentis, when Courtney and her family visited Alison at the Preserve. She said that Tripp tutored her to help her with her studies. She later tells her family that he is actually her boyfriend, however, unbeknownst to Courtney, Tripp is actually the same person as ''her ''boyfriend, Nick. Tripp isn't mentioned again until ''Crushed. When Emily went to visit Iris at the Preserve and got her out for a couple of days, Emily noticed that one of the things on Iris' list of things to do is "Find Tripp." Iris later explained that Tripp was a patient at the Preserve who she was great friends with, but she was also in love with him. Iris said that things were definitely going in a romantic direction with him, but then he was released. Iris was upset because he said he'd visit her every Saturday, however, he never did. She thought that he owed her an explanation, which is why she wanted to go to his house and find him. Emily is hesitant at first, but then finally gives in after realizing it would be the only way to get information out of Iris. Emily and Iris visit Tripp's luxurious neighborhood in New Jersey, parking in the country club nearby, per Iris' request, so Tripp wouldn't see the car and run. They find Tripp's wealthy estate and Iris knocks on the door, in hopes that Tripp would answer. However, his mother answers the door instead. After Tripp's mother shuts the door on Iris, Iris went back and told Emily that Tripp no longer lived in the estate, because his mother kicked him out. When Iris asked where Tripp was, his mother said he was with his father, but that she didn't know where that was. After, Iris mentioned that she was Tripp's old girlfriend, as she got even angrier and shut the door on Iris. Iris feared that Tripp told his mother bad things about her. Emily then suggested that they leave, but Iris wanted to snoop in his house to look at some of his remaining things. Emily was terrified at first, but then they saw Tripp's mother's Mercedes pull out of the garage and used the opportunity to go in. Inside, Emily is shocked by how luxurious the house and kitchen is, but Iris told her she wasn't surprised because people have to have a lot of cash to afford the Preserve. Later, they go upstairs to look into Tripp's room and find some of his belongings inside a closet in his old room. Iris is disappointed and upset because she thinks she meant nothing to Tripp, however, Emily finds a photo of Alison in Tripp's old phone and wonders why it was there. Iris tells her it's because they were all close at the Preserve. After that, they leave Tripp's house, and he isn't mentioned again. In Deadly, we find out that Tripp Maxwell is actually Nick Maxwell, from Ali's Pretty Little Lies and he is also revealed to be the third "A." Notes *The mailbox outside of Tripp's mother's house says Maxwell, which is the same last name as Courtney's secret boyfriend, Nick Maxwell. **Nick and Tripp are later revealed to be the same person. *Both Iris and Real Ali claimed to be dating Tripp in the Preserve. **When Nick reveals himself as Tripp, and Emily mentions Iris, Nick says that Iris always "had a thing" for him (indicating that it was an unrequited crush, not a relationship). Category:Book character Category:Characters Category:Acquaintances of Alison DiLaurentis Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Secret-Keepers